Return of The Sheikah: Reborn
by Hylian Mage
Summary: This is a rewrite of my other story. When a boy is whisked away to the land of Hyrule, he finds the answers he has long searched for; about him, his heritage, and the family he never knew...Rated K for now, may change it to T.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hello and welcome to the first rewritten chapter of Return of The Sheikah! I hope this one will be better than my previous story. I will have random guests showing up in my author's notes so that me and my ever faithful assistant Gin, won't kill each other. **_**Overworked and underpaid more like, I'm only here out of compulsion. Konichiwa min'na I'm Ginkage but everyone calls me Gin.(this is how my text's gonna be) As Author-baka said, we will have guests and hopefully the chapters in this will be longer than in the last story. S**_**o just sit back, relax, and enjoy the story. Arigatou gonzaimasu!**

**Chapter I: Kidnapped**

I walked through the forest during the twilight hour, not really having any direction in mind, just taking a stroll. I was holding the bow my parents made for me. It was crafted in a crescent shape, dark green leather wrapped around the middle for me to hold it. During the day it was a rich golden color, but at night, it turned a moonlight silver color. On my back, a dual colored quiver was strapped. The right side of it was gold with an etching of the sun, and the left silver with an etching of the moon. I continued walking through the woods until I reached a small spring. Slinging the bow on my back, I knelt down and cupped some water in my hands. After drinking my fill and rinsing my face, I got up and looked at the sky, which was turning indigo at the setting sun and revealing thousands of twinkling diamonds. Turning around, I started back to the camp my Kaa-san* and her Hunters set up. I moved quickly through the forest, my eyes seeing every detail. See, I'm not like normal people. While most have rounded ears, I have slender, pointed ears. While some have brown or blue eyes, my eyes are a rich crimson that shine like rubies, or so I'm told. And, while a regular person has brown hair, mine is a moonlight silver color. It does have its perks though. I sometimes can see things others can't, my vision is better than a normal human's, especially at night, and I can hear things much better and much farther than a normal person's. If I was living with mortals, I probably would be a self-deprecating person. But, since I don't, I'm not. My Kaa-san once told me that mortals fear what they don't understand, and that's why we are protected be a magic veil that distorts reality as mortals see it. I moved through the forest and came upon the outskirts of camp. This was our last night in Montana; we were going back to New York in the morning. I liked the forest here better though. Not that much pollution around here since we weren't by any major mortal cities. There was a chill in the air, forcing me to wrap my traveling cloak tighter around myself. Winter would be coming soon, my favorite season. I just love how pure the world looks under a blanket of white snow, unmarred by the harsh realities of the world. Stepping lightly over fallen leaves, I entered the campsite of my Kaa-san and my sisters, my destination being my tent under the shadow of a large maple tree. Entering said tent, I was immediately welcomed by one of my Kaa-san's wolves named Akira, who spent more time with me than anyone else. With her deep violet eyes and midnight black fur, she blended into the forest around us, which was why she was my Kaa-san's top hunting wolf. "Hey, Akira-chan. Did I miss anything?" I asked the she-wolf as I stroked her fur. Shaking her head no, she leant into the contact. Smiling, I scratched her behind the ears and walked to my chest full of my clothes. After changing into my pajamas, which were red and had black roses on them, I washed up in the small basin next to my bed. I stood on my bed and untied a string on the tarp of the ceiling. A flap fell open, revealing the pale crescent moon. I turned off the candle lighting my tent and went under the covers of my bed, Akira following and snuggling into my side. I spent a few minutes just staring at the moon. For some reason, I had a feeling of foreboding, like something big was about to happen. I tried to cast it out of my mind as I turned to my side and closed my eyes, allowing sleep to overtake me.

_All around me was nothing but darkness. Darkness pressing in on me like a large being giving me a bear hug. Oddly enough, it wasn't filling me with terror like a rational being, it was, comforting, peaceful, serene even. I felt myself floating along in the darkness like a leaf floating down a river, tossed and turned at a slow pace. Suddenly, I felt something grab my waist and pull me forward harshly. I tried to struggle out of its grip, but it just grasped me tighter to the point of pain. Eventually, whatever was pulling my stopped and left me suspended over an abyss that seemed endless. I felt an evil presence in the pit that made me shiver. I tried to struggle out of the force that was gripping me so forcefully when my fingers brushed over something, something that felt like armor plating. Looking up, I saw the fog around me start to solidify into a massive form. I realized that I was being held by a hand as large as a small car. It was attached to a black arm covered with diamond like armor plating, almost like a scale pattern. Towering above me was the owner of the arm. A monstrous beast with no semblance of a head. Only legs as thick as tree trunks, a torso the width of the Empire State Building, and a mouth full of razor sharp teeth was what it had. I tried again to escape its grip, but to no avail, as it gave an ear-splitting roar and lifted me. It opened its mouth and proceeded to toss me in, its cavernous maw the last thing I see before its teeth clamp down._

I gasp as I wake and sit up in bed, breathing heavily and sweat sticking to my brow. I feel Akira lay her head down in my lap, nuzzling me softly as if to comfort me. I hear the flap at the front of my tent open and see my nee-san Zoë. "Gin, milady asked me to alert thou that we are preparing to advance to our next location." She said, and then did a double take when she saw my heavy breathing, trembling, and Akira's glare. In three smooth strides, she was by my side, rubbing a hand on my back with one hand and squeezing my hand with the other. "Gin, are you alright? What's wrong?" She asked concernedly. "I-it's nothing nee-san. Just a bad dream, that's all." I replied, stuttering a bit. She narrowed her volcanic-looking eyes, trying to draw the answer out of me. Eventually, with a little help of a growl from Akira, she squeezed my shoulder and got up from the bed. Before she reached the flap of my tent, she turned her head over her shoulder. "I shall inform milady that thou shalt be delayed." She said, then her expression softened. "And I hope you're alright Gin." And then she left my tent. I sighed and looked down at Akira. "You don't have to stay here you know, Akira-chan. You can go with the rest of the Hunters." I told her. She rolled her eyes and set her paw on my lap, as if she was telling me that she wasn't going anywhere. I chuckled and got up out of bed, Akira following me to the small creek for my morning ritual.

After I finished washing up, I went back to my tent to pack up my tent. Placing my bow and quiver on my back, I quickly strode to my traveling pack, putting things like my winter cloak, boots, and extra clothes inside. Akira brought me a medium sized hunting knife for me to put into the sheath on my hip.

Finally, we made it outside. I took out all the stakes and let the tent collapse in on itself. I folded it neatly and placed it in another bag, Akira watching my every move. After that was done, we made our way down the trail that Zoë kindly marked for us. About a quarter mile down the trail, I got the disturbing feeling that someone was watching us. Akira could sense it too, since she was crouched and growling a bit. I retrieved my bow, slipped and arrow out of my quiver, and strung it. _"Akira, stay calm, it might just be a normal mortal hiker that got lost. The Mist should confuse them." _I told her in Japanese, one of the three languages my parents taught me. We kept on walking till I heard a strange noise, almost sounding like bone dragging against the forest floor, coming from my left. I turned towards the sound, arrow ready, to find... nothing. Weird, I could've sworn that I heard something. I shrugged my shoulders and looked at the sky. It appeared to be midday, which left me only a couple hours to catch up with the rest of the Hunters. So, looking at Akira, I placed the arrow back in my quiver and the bow on my back over my shoulder, and ran.

Thanks to my supernatural speed and Akira's endurance, a journey that would've taken six hours normally was cut down to three. Just in time to catch up with my mom and her Hunters. I saw that she was in the middle of inducting three new members, making me groan internally. Whenever she gains a Hunter, they have this idea that either I'm intruding and try to stick me full of arrows, or that I'm just there to meet girls and stick me full of arrows. Even now, a couple of newer recruits give me the evil eye when I walk by. I tried to slyly maneuver my way to pitch tent, when my mom looked up at me, her silvery yellow eyes boring into my crimson. She smiled softly and beckoned me over. I hung my head in defeat and trudged over, ignoring the snickering of Akira, Zoë, and Phoebe. "Girls, this is my son Ginkage Higure, or Gin for short. Yes he's a boy, but he's been with us since his birth, so you don't have to worry about him harming you. He's also the one in charge when either Zoë or I aren't present." She said. The newcomers took one glance at me and jumped back a bit, startled by my appearance. Like that isn't anything new. After the initial shock wore off, they regarded me curiously. I turned my head in my mom's direction and silently asked her if I could go. She nodded her head and I went in the direction of her tent so I could put mine up.

I headed to mother's tent after I finished putting mine up. Walking inside, I saw her sitting on the floor with a baby deer in her arms. I sat across from her and let out a sigh of content. "Is there a reason why you were late in joining us?" She asked, not angry or anything, just concerned and curious. I shrugged as I played with a piece of straw on the floor. "I just woke up late Kaa-san. I had a nightmare last night." I told her. She nodded and looked at me. "Would you like to talk about it?" She asked. I just shook my head and resumed staring at the piece of straw. She sighed and placed the baby deer on the floor, it crawling onto my lap when she did so. She reached behind her and brought out a small package. I looked curiously at it while I stroked the baby's fur. "What's that?" I asked her. Giving me a sad smile, she unwrapped it and revealed an obsidian harp with silver bindings and crimson strings. She held it out for me and I took it, the baby sniffing at it curious. "It was with you when Apollo and I found you, along with a note in a language we didn't know. We decided to keep it until my brother had time to teach you how to play it properly, which between all of his women and the sun, he didn't have time. So, he blessed the harp so as soon as you touch it, you'll know how to play it." With that, she took the baby and gave me the harp. I was speechless. I just sat there dumbfounded, until I reached forward and gave her a hug, which surprised her. She wrapped her arms around me and sighed.

"Do you think I'll ever find out what happened to them?" I asked.

"That depends on whether or not _you_ want to know." She replied.

I didn't know what to say to that. I thought about it as I lay at night. Many questions swirled around in my head. All of them a little angsty. Like, what if they got rid of me because of the way I looked? What if they never wanted a child in the first place? All these questions and no answers. It was with these troubling thoughts that I finally fell asleep.

Rising up at dawn wasn't a hard thing for me to do. In fact, I enjoyed it immensely. Even though I'm naturally attracted to the darkness and the moon, I find a real peace when I observe the sunrise, plus, my father would get upset if I wasn't present to greet him every morning. Anyways, I was enjoying the sunrise, when I felt a presence behind me. At first I thought it was my father, but then boney hands grabbed my wrists and covered my mouth. I tried to struggle, but, even with my supernatural strength I couldn't break free. The only good thing was that the thing had to go through camp to get away, so as I kicked out, I knocked over a set of pots that made a lot of clashing noises. I dug the heels of my boots into the soft ground to buy me more time, and it worked. I saw Zoë come out of her tent, murder written on her face, when she saw me and shock registered on her face. Grabbing the horn from her belt, she blew it and grabbed a nearby bow. Letting it fly, it hit home, making a _thud_ noise. A pain-filled shriek filled the air, as the thing let me go. I bolted towards my tent and retrieved my bow and quiver. I also grabbed my pack, just in case. By the time I got outside, everyone was up and armed. Mother was giving orders when I ran up to her and Zoë. Her eyes filled with relief as she saw I was unharmed. I glanced at the thing that tried to take me and saw that it was a skeleton about seven feet tall wearing armor and had four arms. It was clutching its head where an arrow was embedded. It cried again, a shriek that the Furies would be proud of, so forceful that the very ground shook. Then, out of the trees came more of those skeleton things, along with these short, fat, red things brandishing clubs and short swords. Leading them was the weirdest looking man I've ever seen. He was tall, about six feet, his skin was grey, almost white, and he had white hair that was short on the right side but chin length on the left. He was wearing a white, skintight, jumpsuit with diamond shaped cutouts that started out large from the top of his torso then progressively got smaller. He also had a red cape that had a high collar and was cut in strips. Yeah, the weirdest guy I've ever seen.

A flash of light appeared next to me and I felt a hand on my shoulder. Looking over, I saw my Tou-san, bow in hand, smiling at me. Turning towards the mystery man, his face morphed into one of seriousness and distrust. "Who are you, and what business do you have here?" He asked. Kaa-san rolled her eyes, but kept the arrow trained on the man. His lips curled in a smile as he bowed with a flourish. "Sorry to disturb...whatever it was that you were doing, but, I'm going to need that child over there. It's very important." He said. Kaa-san's eyes narrowed as she and the rest of us drew back our arrows a bit further. "What does thou needeth him for? And answer truthfully or thou shalt be dealt with severely." Zoë said. The man sighed. "I'm sorry, but that's need-to-know information. I can tell you who I am though. I'm known as Ghirahim. My full title is Lord Ghirahim, but whichever, I'm not fussy." He said. "The question is, dear girl, if you will let me claim my prize?" He said, pointing at me. When none of us moved, he let out a long sigh. "That's how it's going to be then? Oh well, you can't always have things done easily I guess." He looked at me and raised his hand. "Get him." And with that, he snapped his fingers and disappeared in a shower of diamonds.

The creatures roared and advanced towards us, knocking out and trampling hunters in their wake. We all started shooting, but even with both Apollo and Artemis, we were slowly losing, there were just too many of them. Kaa-san grabbed my arm as I was about to grab another arrow, and looked at me sternly. "Gin, it's you he wants. I need you to go and retrieve whatever you can grab quickly and head to Camp Half-Blood as fast as you can. Take Zoë and Akira with you." She said. Part of me wanted to protest, to stay and fight. But another part, the logical part, told me that they would only get what they wanted if I stayed. So, with a nod, I slung my bow over my shoulder and ran to my tent. I already had a few things in my pack, but I put some extra clothes, a pouch full of Drachmas, and a spare knife, as well as a couple of pictures. Looking at my nightstand, I saw the harp that Kaa-san gave to me the night before. After a momentary hesitation, I placed that in my bag as well.

Running outside, I saw all of the carnage that took place. Tents were ripped, bows were broken, and hunters and monsters were strewn across the ground, unconscious or otherwise. I sped to where Zoë and Akira were waiting for me and saw them grappling with a skeleton thing. Picking up an abandoned club, I raced towards them and swung with all my might. It connected with the things head and went smashing into a nearby tree, the skull embedding into the wood. Dropping the club, I walked up to them and checked them for any wounds. Finding none, we sped off towards the Camp.

We ran for what felt like hours, but may have just been thirty minutes. We didn't dare stop to rest, lest a monster caught us. When we were less than a mile away from camp, I felt something grab onto my ankle and make me fall forward. I looked back and saw that I was another skeletal hand. Right away, I kicked it away, and, with help from Zoë, got back onto my feet. I tried stepping on my right foot and white-hot pain seared through my leg. Yep, I sprained my ankle. I hobbled along and we finally made it to Half-Blood hill.

I sent Akira ahead to get the centaur and some campers while Zoë and I climbed. Before we could get to the top of the hill though, a wall made of diamond glyphs appeared. We both turned around and saw more four-armed skeletons come up from the ground, surrounding us. These skeletons had swords though, one in each hand. I grabbed my knife and prepared to fight. They moved forward and swung their swords at us. I managed to block one, but another made a gash on my abdomen and leg. Zoë wasn't faring too well either. There were five of them and I took on one while she took on the other four. Finally, I managed to subdue one by slicing through its spine, making it turn into a pile of bones. I turned around and limped over to Zoë to help her. I started to fight two of them, evening out the playing field a bit. As I slashed at one, my arm was grabbed from behind. I turned my head and my eyes widened. Grabbing me was the skeleton I just killed! It grabbed my other arm as one of its buddies grabbed my legs so I couldn't kick out. They then started walking downhill towards a black portal that was swirling chaotically. I kept screaming at Zoë or someone to help, and saw Chiron, some campers, and Akira coming up the hill. The skeleton behind me hit me with the butt of his sword, leaving me in a daze and with a headache. My forehead felt warm and I knew that I was bleeding from there. They stepped into the portal and it felt like I was being submerged underwater, but could still breathe. The last thing I saw was Akira and Zoë running to the portal before it closed, separating me from my home and family.

I couldn't tell you how long I was in that vortex. It could've been minutes, hours, days. All I know is that I was in there for a while. I hadn't moved for a while, biding my time until I could free myself. Then, one of the skeletons loosened their grip on my arms. Immediately, I yanked my arm out of its grasp and took one of its swords. I swung and sliced through the other arm and through the other's rib. It dropped me in surprise and I stabbed it in the ribs. I was jerked away from them by the vortex and flew in a different direction. I saw that I was headed towards a greenish light and braced myself. Soon enough, I was deposited roughly on the ground, sending a flare of pain through my ribs. I shakily rose to my feet, sending another flare of pain through my ankle, and looked around. I was in a forest, that much was certain, but I couldn't register anything else. My head was throbbing and felt warm from the blood running down, making me dizzy; my side felt like someone stabbed me, which someone did; my leg also had a deep gash; and my ankle was sprained, possibly twisted.

I limped through the forest, having absolutely no idea where I was going. I was dizzy and my vision was starting blacken around the edges. I think I walked through two caves, but I wasn't sure. Eventually, I reached a small spring with a small beach, the waves lapping against the sand softly. The sand looked so soft, and warm. It looked like the perfect place to take a nap. I don't know when I fell to my knees, but all of a sudden, I was kneel**i**ng down, holding fistfuls of sand. I collapsed to my side and could tell my breaths were becoming shallow; I HAD lost a good amount of blood after all. I heard voices and noises around me, but they were all muddled. The last thing I saw were bright blue eyes staring into mine and someone yelling. Then, I let sweet darkness wrap me in its embrace.

**AN: Aaaaaand done! Whew! I never thought I'd finish this! **_**-_- You left me bleeding out on a beach in the middle of nowhere...**_** Oh Gin, didn't you read my original story? **_**Nope! I used it to potty train my dog. **_**You don't have a dog.**_** Oh yeah...what DID I use it for? **_**Well, while Gin tries to figure that out, there are a couple things I'd like to address. Firstly, yes, the opening is set in the universe of a certain book series. This isn't necessarily a crossover since this is the only chapter that has those elements in it. That being said, the fact that Gin was raised by Artemis and Apollo WILL be important in the future. Second, I'm going to try NOT to make Gin op, since some people sometimes do that with their OC's, but that doesn't mean that he's gonna be weak either. Third, Gin will NOT have a sword. Given the fact that he was raised by the Twin Archers, he most likely wouldn't have learned swordplay, so, he'll stick to a bow (and magic *wink wink*). Fourth, as you can see, Gin has never played a videogame, much less HEARD of LoZ. So, if he doesn't react like you expect him to, that's why. So I changed a couple things, and, honestly, I don't know why I didn't write it like this before. I hope you guys like it, hope it wasn't too rushed. Please R&R, it gives my muse the energy it needs to stay on one story! I don't know what happened to Gin, probably ran off someplace. So, I'll end it here. Stay tuned for the next chapter of 'Return of The Sheikah: Reborn'! Ja ne!**


	2. Rouined Routine

**AN: Hey guys! Hylian Mage here with another chapter of 'Return of The Sheikah: Reborn'! sorry this took me so long to upload. I didn't have internet so I couldn't upload anything. I did write this chapter and a little bit of the next, so chapter 3 shouldn't take that long. **_**At least you were busy and not slacking off baka. **_**Shut it. I WAS writing for your information…just not necessarily this story… **_**I knew it. **_** But hey! At least they'll have other stuff to read while I write this!**_** I guess you have a point…**_**See? Anyways, without further ado, on with the story!**

Chapter II: Ruined Routine

L**ink**

It was a normal morning in Ordon Village, peaceful even. I took care of Fado's goats and ended early, Ilia took Epona to the Spirit Spring for some much needed pampering, and Rusl and Uli were coming back from Castle Town today. I was speaking with them outside my house, having a good time, when I heard Ilia scream and Epona whinny. Rusl and I raced towards the Spring, and when we got there, we were met with a gruesome sight. A figure was lying down on his side in a pool of blood. We raced towards them and I saw that it was a boy about sixteen or seventeen wearing silver hunting gear, an archer if the quiver on his back was anything to go by. He was heavily wounded though. He had deep gashes on his torso and leg, probably from a sword, and a decent cut on his head that was bruised and had blood running down his face. "Ilia! Go get the cart!" I yelled. Ilia, who had been standing there wide-eyed, snapped out of her daze and ran out of the Spring. Looking down, I saw his eyelids fluttering rapidly. I tried to get his attention but failed when his eyes closed and he fell limp. Ilia came back with her dad and Fado with the cart and they helped Rusl and I to gently lift the boy and place him in the cart. We hurried to Rusl's place where Uli was waiting for us. "Put him on the floor. Gently, now. Ilia, dear, please go get me a bowl of hot water and some cloths please. Colin, go get the bandages in the cabinet. Ah, thank you Ilia. Sweetie, go get the kettle, fill it with water and put it over the fire. Link, go get some spare clothes he can change into for when he wakes up." Uli said right away. I ran back to my house and flew up the ladder. I rummaged through my wardrobe and finally found some clothes that might fit him. Running back, I may or may not have stumbled a couple times.

Entering Rusl's house, I saw that Uli was putting the final bandages on. Standing up, she noticed my arrival. "Oh Link! Thank you. Just leave them on the chair over there. I had him moved to the couch after I finished bandaging his chest so he could be more comfortable. He should be out for at least a day since he was hurt pretty bad. Two cracked ribs, bruising on his wrists and ankles, like something was holding him. Those cuts on his chest were pretty deep, as was the slash on his leg. And don't get me started on that head wound! Something banged his head pretty badly. I did manage to stop most of the bleeding though. If Ilia hadn't seen him, Goddesses! I don't even want to THINK about what could've happened!" She exclaimed. She looked at him sadly and stroked the unnaturally natural silver hair. "Poor boy, I wonder what happened to him. Link, could you stay here with him while I fix dinner and take a small nap? The stress isn't good for the baby." She asked me. I smiled and nodded. "Thank you Link. His bandages need to be changed in five hours and you have to rub some red potion into the wounds." She said, walking into the kitchen. I sat down in the armchair next to the couch and sighed. I looked out the window and saw that it was about mid-afternoon. The sunlight flitted through the window and the breeze blew in gently, softly blowing the curtains. I stretched and slowly, my eyes closed.

I woke up to the sound of groaning and shifting fabric. I saw the boy toss and turn on the couch. He raised his arm and touched the bandages wrapped around his head and tried to sit up. "Hey, you need to rest, you were hurt pretty badly." I said while I gently pushed him back so he was lying down. He groaned and opened his eyes, piercing me with a crimson gaze.

G**in**

My head felt like a Cyclops was using it as a stress ball. It was _throbbing_. I groaned and held my head, feeling the rough fabric wrapped around it. I tried to sit up, but was pushed back down. "Hey. You need to rest, you were hurt pretty badly." A voice said. I groaned again and opened my eyes, which was a hassle. Looming over me was a _male_ with blonde hair and blue eyes, pointed ears, and an indigo ring attached to his left ear. He was wearing very odd clothing too. Immediately I stood up, regretting the action when my vision started swimming once more. I grabbed the hunting knife disguised as a bracelet and pointed it at him. "Who are you and where am I?" I questioned. When he took a while to answer, my eyes narrowed and I held the knife at his throat. "Tell me now, male!" I ordered. Yes I know _I'm_ a male too, but when you're raised by Artemis and her Hunters, you're expected to dislike men, and while I don't hate them like my mother and sisters, I do hold distrust towards them. Sad, I know. "What's going on out there?" A voice questioned. I heard footsteps and saw a a pregnant woman enter the room. "Oh! He's awake! I was sure you'd be out for a few days. How're you feeling sweetie?" She asked. "Please, where am I? How did I get here?" I asked her in a much softer tone. The other boy gaped at my complete change of attitude. "You're in Ordon Village. Link over there found you and brought you here." She said pointing at the male I was holding at knifepoint. "Thank you. For bringing me here." I grudgingly told him, putting my knife away. The boy, Link, sighed in relief as I stepped away from him. "No problem. You were bleeding pretty heavily. It's a good thing we found you when we did, or else you might not have made it." He said. "Hm. That bad huh?" I asked. Both nodded as I sat back down on the couch, the woman sitting next to me and Link on the chair next to the couch.

"What's your name sweetie?" The lady asked. "Ginkage Higure." I said. She smiled at me. "I'm Uli, Ordon's healer. Link was kind enough to lend you some clothes to change into. I didn't think you would want to be in your bloodstained clothes, so when you're ready, you can change in the bathroom just down the hall at the end." She said. I nodded but didn't move, as I was still dizzy. She looked at me quizzically. "If you don't mind me asking, where did you get that mark from?" She asked. I rubbed the eye-shaped symbol on the right side of my neck. It was a dark purple color and was shaped as an eye shedding a tear with two lashes curling inwards at the sides and three triangular lashes on the top. "I've had this for as long as I can remember." I said. "My mother told me that I had it when they found me." I said. She looked shocked. "When they found you?" She asked. "I'd rather not talk about it." I said. She nodded and let the subject drop. Feeling the sunlight hit my back, I remembered something. "Did you by any chance see a golden bow and a quiver that's half silver and half gold?" I asked. Link nodded. "The quiver's over there in the corner. I didn't see any bow though." He said. My face fell, I loved that bow. I probably dropped it in that vortex or in the forest somewhere. "That bow was special, wasn't it?" Uli asked me softly. "Hai. It was made of Celestial Bronze blessed by my mother and father. It's kept me alive for the longest time. My sisters think that it's a little too flashy, but it suits me just fine." I said. She smiled at me. "Why don't you tell us a little about yourself?" She asked. "Well, there's not much to tell. We travel a lot, my sisters, mother and I." I said. "No brothers?" Link asked. I leveled a cold glare at him. "No. All of my sisters have come to us after _males_ have mistreated them, and my mother hates all men." I said. He shrunk back a bit at my words. "So what happens when you encounter a man?" She asked. "It depends. Once, my mother found a man staring at my sister Zoë and turned him into a jackalope. Then she sent the wolves after him." I said, enjoying very much the way Link paled.

The door opened and two men walked in, followed by a girl. "Oh Rusl! Look who's awake." Uli said. The taller of the two men looked at me. He smiled gently and nodded at me. "That's good! Worried we lost you son." He said. I tensed a bit at his words and my hand twitched towards the knife attached to my hip. No one but Link noticed the action. The other man; a short, fat guy; beamed at me. "Thank the Goddesses you're alright dear boy. We were worried for you." He said then sighed. "I wish that we were able to greet you properly into Ordon than the way you were." He said. I gave him a tight-lipped smile and nodded. "So, are you staying around here lad?" Rusl asked. I shook my head no and looked down. "No. As a matter of fact, I have no idea where I am." I said. "Oh. Well, since you have nowhere to go...Link!" Said blond started in surprise. "You have room in that treehouse of yours! He'll stay with you." He said. Both of us gaped at him in shock, and a little bit of horror on Link's part, at his declaration. "Wh-what?" Link asked shakily. My left eye started twitching. "Yes. There's no room in Rusl's, what with the baby and all. I have no place to put him. So, your house is the only place big enough. You're two young men, so it'll be enough. And it might be good for you to be around people your own age besides Illia." He said. I sighed but consented with the old man's wishes.

That night I was putting what belongings I had into a spare chest Link let me borrow. I placed my quiver, cloak, and spare clothes inside and the harp on a small table next to the couch I was going to be sleeping on for a while. I had put on the other clothes Link had given me, and, while a bit too big, the dark green shirt and brown pants were comfy and soft. Link had come down from his room to ask if I was all settled and if I needed anything just to ask. "Ano...thank you. For letting me, a complete stranger, stay here." I said. The words tasted bitter in my mouth as I had never had any experience in dealing with another guy before, and never had any need to. I was always told that men were vile creatures whose only use was to make children (Kaa-san's words, not mine), but sometimes, there were, _exceptions_, males who treated women with respect and dignity. These were very few, though. Kaa-san said that I was one of the few men who were actually valuable. While I didn't know him, I do admit that I treated him a bit unfairly when we first met. I decided to at least treat him like a civilized being...for now. He smiled at me. "No problem. Good night. May the Goddesses watch over you." He said before going up his ladder.

As I lay in bed that night, my mind was drawn to the events of the last couple of days. First, those skeleton things attack. Then, they _kidnap _me. Now, I'm in this strange place with strange people. I swear, either Zeus or the Fates have it out for me, probably, no, most likely, both. So, I guess the only thing I _can _do is get used to being here. I saw the moon shine through the second floor window. So familiar, yet so foreign to me. Then, I thought about all the Hunters that had fallen in battle, and hoped that Uncle Hades allowed them into Elysium. Eventually, fatigue caught up with me and I finally fell asleep.

**AN: Whew! That's done with!**_**...**_**What? What's your problem? **_**You made me too submissive…**_**How do you figure? **_**You'll see. When the people review they're gonna say something about it. **_**Whatever Gin. Anyways, the poll for what to do with Zelda's still up so head over to my profile/bio and vote! Oh, and keep a lookout for other stories I might put up here. Ja ne! **_**See ya.**_


End file.
